Silent Night
by Royalistic
Summary: A new arrival. 2 very happy parents. A Christmas to remember.


Christmas. A time for festivities, tradition, excitement and anticipation. A time for families to get together, enjoy the day, exchange gifts, engage in fun activities, enjoy the company.

He stood in the doorway of a dimly lit room, taking in the scene that lay before him, a scene of 2 people that were very dear to him, cradling their newborn son, born on Christmas Eve. Their beautiful son, fast asleep in his mother's arms, his father looking down at him, smiling, a look of pride, thankful for their new son, who, to them both, was a miracle. His mother, who sat up in bed, unable to take her eyes away from him, her finger stroking the back of his hand, tiny, but perfectly formed, a sign that all would now be ok.

He'd noticed the Christmas tree in the corner, the large golden star shining brightly, the decorations that Ken had found hanging perfectly, and an angel, sitting proudly on the windowsill, almost like it was a sign. A sign their child would be born, on Christmas Eve, and that he'd be born healthy, and perfect.

The room was silent, as he took in the moment, not wanting to interrupt, smiling, safe in the knowledge that they had the best Christmas present they could possibly hope for, a new member of their family. Something they'd wanted for a very long time.

A small crowd had gathered outside, trying to get a glimpse of the special new arrival. Some were successful, some not so, all brought together in the moment, enjoying the serene calmness, the new parents seemingly not bothered about the attention they were now getting. Sister Brigid standing behind Mike, holding her cross in one hand, stroking it, quietly thanking the Lord for what he had done, praying for the continued good health of the baby, who as yet was unnamed, the new parents still undecided, yet in no rush to find the perfect one.

As she cradled the small infant in her arms, watching him sleep soundly, she thought back to the day she found out she was expecting, the day of a dear friends wedding. She knew then this baby was special, a child she'd longed for, to complete their happy family, Resting her weary head on Gordon's shoulder, she carefully handed him the sleeping child, trying her hardest not to wake him, and disturb the perfect moment.

As he held his son, the look of pride obvious to the onlookers, adjusting the blue blanket that kept his son warm, he couldn't believe he was here, after months of worry, having lost the last baby in the most tragic of circumstances. They were told that there may not be any more children, so for him, he was truly a Christmas miracle, immensely proud of his wife, who was now looking tired and teary, a cue to some to leave them alone, Sister Brigid and Mike included.

Now they were alone, in the joyous silence, marvelling at the new baby that was, somewhat remarkably, still fast asleep, his father placing him gently in the cot beside the bed, making sure he was comfortable, so his mother could get some much needed sleep. Neither of them had noticed the snow now falling outside, some resting on the windowsill, the snowflakes getting increasingly bigger, the fall getting heavier.

They sat, watching him sleep, her head getting heavier, the adrenaline that had kept her awake for the last 24 hours now drained away, looking forward to Christmas day, the visit from Tom, Katie and Henry, a proper Ormerod Christmas, however this year it would be different. Their baby boy's first Christmas.

As her eyes gradually closed, her head resting on his shoulder, he sat, trying to figure out how best to get her settled in bed without disturbing her, as he did so, tucking her in as any father would, he whispered in her ear, hoping she'd hear him.

"Merry Christmas darling." He knelt down and kissed her lightly on the forehead, before standing up, wandering over to the cot, watching his son sleep, his first night in the world. He kissed him lightly on the cheek, smiling proudly, amazed, the weariness now beginning to make an unwelcome appearance.

"Goodnight. Merry Christmas son".


End file.
